Daily Pokemon Stories
by WriterRaven
Summary: A series of stories that seemingly have no connection but all take place within the same large pokemon universe! Prepare to meet a large cast of characters that sometimes meet and sometimes meet. Will we ever see the same character twice? Who knows! Being transferred from Deviantart: /gallery/55237976/Daily-Pokemon-Stories
1. Archen

The footsteps were moving away. Redfern stuck his head out ever so slightly to ensure the predator was leaving. In the distance, Redfern could see the rampardos already pursuing a different pokemon as prey. Good. Redfern was not about to become a piece of that predator's dinner tonight. Redfern slowly stepped out of the place he had been hiding and began to journey through the large prehistoric jungle towards home.

He had been lost for two days now and he knew his mother was probably starting to worry. Redfern had been hoping she would be out looking for him, but so far the little Archen had yet to spot his mother. As his claws dug into the soft forest floor, worry began to fill Redfern. What if he never saw his mother again? She had always warned him about straying from the nest but this hadn't been his fault! Tears began to well in Redfern's eyes and he slowed his pace. He just wanted to go home! Redfern let out a loud wail as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

"M-Momma!" he yelled as he plopped down onto the ground. Redfern attempted to dry his eyes with his multicolored feathers but it was no use. He couldn't stop crying! Redfern continued to wail until a familiar stomping grew louder. Redfern moved his small wings to see the rampardos returning, having heard his cries.

"There you are!" it yelled. Redfern yelped and began to scramble to get away, but it was no use. The rampardos was much bigger and faster than Redfern. The little archen could not outrun the large beast. A large foot crashed down in front of Redfern, forcing the archen underneath the rampardos. He trembled in fear when there was a loud screech. Redfern heard a loud crash as something hit the rampardos causing the predator to stumble back. It growled in anger at the attacker as it landed next to Redfern. Redfern looked up to see a large gray pokemon with sharp serrated teeth and pointing ears. It let out a roar and expanded its purple wings as its barbed tail stuck in the air. Redfern had seen these pokemon flying with Momma before! It was an aerodactyl!

"Leave the child be! He is not your meal!" the aerodactyl challenged, stepping forward to put itself in between Redfern and the rampardos. The rampardos growled louder, looking as if it wanted to challenge the aerodactyl, but thought better of it, instead turning and walking away. Redfern watched, waiting for the rampardos to turn around, though it never did. Rather, the aerodactyl turned to Redfern and smiled at the archen. "Are you all right, young one?" it asked.

"Yes, thank you. I thought I was a goner for sure," Redfern admitted.

"Well you can never be too careful. Why are you away from your nest? Archen don't usually leave for another few weeks." Redfern looked down at his feet and sniffled.

"I fell out of my nest and got carried away by some bastiodon. I don't know where I am now and-" Redfern started to sob again, causing the aerodactyl to put his hand on the archen.

"Hey, it's okay, little one. I will help you. How about I take you back to the nesting grounds? We can look for your nest there?" Redfern looked up at the aerodactyl, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, unable to contain his excitement at the statement. The aerodactyl smiled and turned around.

"Of course, just climb onto my back." Redfern used his tiny claws to scale the aerodactyl's back. The aerodactyl flapped his large wings, sending the two into the air and out over the canopy of the jungle. Redfern gasped at the view, taken aback by the beauty of the world below. Now he knew why Momma always flew everywhere! It was amazing up here!

The two fossil pokemon soared through the air and approached a volcano. Right beside it, Redfern recognized the nesting grounds he had grown up in. He could not see his nest from this high up though. The aerodactyl seemed to read Redfern's mind and dove down gently, drawing closer to the nesting grounds. Redfern searched frantically for his Momma or his nest, but could spot neither. He was beginning to lose hope when a familiar voice called his name.

"Redfern!" The Archen turned his head towards the sound of his mother's voice. An archeops with shining green feathers flew towards them, tears dripping from her eyes at the sight of her son. The aerodactyl landed, allowing Redfern to slide off his back and run to his mother.

"Momma!" Redfern cried as they embraced. Redfern's mother held him close as she dried her eyes, then looked back at the aerodactyl.

"Thank you so much for returning him. How can I ever repay you?"

"It was nothing," the aerodactyl replied with a wave of his wing. "I was merely helping someone in need. I see no reason to be paid for that. The sight your reunion was payment enough."

"Well please, tell me your name then?" Redfern's mother pressed, wanting to properly thank her son's savior. The aerodactyl smiled a little and bowed to the archeops.

"Stoneclaw, at your service."

"Thank you, Mr. Stoneclaw." Stoneclaw looked down at Redfern and smiled at the young Archen. He pat the child's head and winked.

"Any time. Just don't go running off again any time soon, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Stoneclaw waved to the two before flapping his wings and ascending into the air once again. As the aerodactyl disappeared into the bright blue sky, a new heroic spirit had instilled itself into Redfern. One day, he wanted to be just like Stoneclaw.


	2. Noctowl

A young noctowl walked down the street, leaving the woods after a long day of dungeon crawling. As he strolled up the path, he noticed a large building in the shape of an umbreon's head and sighed. It had been almost a decade since the leaders of the famous rescue team that had once lived there had disappeared. While auxiliary members had taken over and ran the team very effectively, the area had never been quite the same. While having a pokemon admit that it was previously a human was relatively unheard of, rumors had always said there were many among them that simply stayed hidden well, attempting to complete a quest unknown to those that walked amongst them. And while this noctowl was not one of them, he had been lucky enough to meet one of the ones that had failed to stay hidden.

Her name was Luna, Luna the umbreon. He had met her when he was just a hoothoot, and she was simply an eevee. She and her partner, Neva the charmander, had rescued him from Sinister Forest, and instilled in him the confidence he needed to become a rescuer himself. He had trained rigorously after that, sometimes needing aid from others to save him when he went too deep in, but he saw how Luna and Neva never gave up, even when faced with the legendary bird, Zapdos.

When Luna was revealed to be human, the small hoothoot had not been sure what to feel, but after all the accusations arose that caused her to flee, he had been one of the first to jump to her defense. He knew such a sweet girl could not mean any harm to his world. And he had been right. She went on to save the world and accomplish even greater feats. But then, one stormy night, Luna, Neva, Savior, and Dive had all disappeared. While no calamity had struck since, life was never quite the same.

Life had moved on without her, and now ten years had passed. There was no disguising how much an impact that Team Friendship had made on this noctowl's life, and he had to wonder if he would die with the one regret of never being able to repay them. Shaking his head, the noctowl continued on his way, walking through Pokemon Square towards Whiscash Pond. Flapping his large brown wings, he flew over to the forests above. Landing amongst the trees, he walked into the heart of the forest, where his nest lay.

The noctowl took off his bag as he approached his nest, and a small head poked out as the sound of his approach. A baby treecko smiled and waved his arms at the noctowl. The noctowl extended his wing and pat the treecko on his head. He dumped his bag into the nest and scattered about the different toys for the child to play with. The baby treecko immediately latched onto a blue ball and began to roll around with it. The noctowl began to busy himself with putting away the items that the baby could not play with or that he would need for rescues later. As he sifted through the contents, a soft blue glow caught his eye. The noctowl approached his bag and lifted it. Looking inside, his red eyes locked onto a small glowing gear that looked like it belonged to a clock. Perplexed, the noctowl reached inside and touched the gear.

Instantly the noctowl's surroundings went bright white, and the noctowl found himself face to face with two gods. He bowed to them, feeling unworthy to be in the presence of the rulers of time, Dialga and Celebi. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Celebi smiling at him.

"RECIPIENT OF THE TIME GEAR," a booming voice echoed, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS THE FIRST GUARDIAN OF TIME ITSELF. ONE DAY IN THE FUTURE, TIME WILL BE IN GRAVE DANGER. AS A RESULT, CELEBI AND I HAVE SPLIT OUR SOULS AND PLACED THEM INTO THESE GEARS IN HOPES IT WILL MAINTAIN THE BALANCE LONG ENOUGH FOR THE PROPHECY OF XATU TO COME TO PASS." Celebi quickly interrupted,

"You do know of the prophecy, correct?" The prophecy of Xatu? Everyone in the entire world knew of it! Shortly before his passing, the great seer, Michelangelo the xatu, had given one last prophecy, professing the return of Luna and the others, as well as the arrival of more humans. But before all the details could be sorted out, the pokemon passed, leaving the world with more questions than answers. The noctowl nodded quickly and looked back to Dialga.

"YOUR JOB AS GUARDIAN IS TO PROTECT THE TIME GEAR. NO DOUBT ONCE WORD SPREADS OF THEIR EXISTENCE, THIEVES WILL COME SEEKING THEIR POWER. YOU CANNOT ALLOW THAT. ONLY ONE INDIVIDUAL CAN TAKE THE TIME GEAR FROM THIS FOREST, AN INDIVIDUAL WHO HAS SEEN THE FUTURE AND IS WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO CHANGE IT. I CANNOT DISCLOSE THEIR IDENTITY, BUT YOU WILL KNOW THEM WHEN YOU SEE THEM." That was very mysterious, but from the sounds of it, did that mean Luna was possibly in the future? Was she the one that he was to give the Time Gear to? "DO YOU ACCEPT?" The noctowl put a wing to his beak and thought on this.

This was his chance. Beyond raising the young treecko orphan, the noctowl had never really felt like he had been given a purpose in life. Yet, he had always wanted to repay Team Friendship for everything they had done for him. This was his chance to repay them. Yes, he would do it. He would help Team Friendship fulfill Michelangelo's final prophecy! The noctowl once again gave a sharp nod and placed his right wind in a salute.

"It would be my honor," he replied softly. Celebi gave him another soft smile and nodded a little.

"Thank you, may Arceus bless you and your companion with fulfillment and safety." And with that, he was back in the forest. The noctowl still had his wing in the bag, feathers wrapped around the Time Gear. Removing his wing, the noctowl closed the bag and looked at the baby treecko. He walked over to the child and showed him the Time Gear.

"Do you see this?" he asked, "This is a Time Gear. And it is my duty to protect it." The child looked at the object with wonderment in his eyes. "One day, it will be your duty as well, until the one who has seen the future and is willing to give up everything in order to change it comes to claim it."

And thus began the reign of the first guardian of the Treeshroud Forest time gear, the Nameless Noctowl.


	3. Golbat

Kiosia had never noticed how musically inclined prison was. From the march of the patrolling soldiers to the beat you could make by banging cups against the bars of the cell, prison had a lot to offer when it came to making music. If Kiosia were more musically gifted, she might try to write a song. But she wasn't, plus she had places to be.

Sirens began to echo throughout the compound as all the guards began to swarm towards the front gates. Naturally, of course, as what else are prison guards to do when being attacked by a pirate ship attempting to rescue its captain? Kiosia stood up and stretched, prompting an odd look from her cellmate.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked. Kiosia nodded and saluted.

"Yep! Care to join me?"

"Nah, I think I'm good," she replied, "I'd hate to leave a place with such good food. If I get caught again I might get moved somewhere else. Maybe next time, yeah?" Kiosia snickered and gave her cellmate a thumbs up before putting her fingers to her lips and whistling. A soft flapping echoed nearby as a zubat carrying a medium-sized brown bag suddenly appeared.

"Zubat! How are ya, buddy?" The bat pokemon screeched and pulled the bag into the inside of the cell. Kiosia dug inside, sorting through the six pokeballs until she found her lock picking kit. Going to the side where the lock was, she stuck her arms through and began to fiddle with the lock. Normally, it'd be nearly impossible to pick a lock without seeing it, but Kiosia had years of practice when it came to blind lock picking. The most difficult part was properly applying the tension wrench, but other than that it was pretty simple. She heard the click and quickly pulled her arms back as the door opened. Kiosia tightened her faded Team Aqua bandana and smirked. "See ya!" Kiosia called to her cellmate as she scooped up her bag and began to skip down the hall.

Shouts rose up from the other cells as Kiosia's escape with Zubat began. The zubat suddenly dove down and struck a hidden grimer with a wing attack. Kiosia sidestepped the grimer and continued down the walkway. By now, some of the guards had noticed that there was an escaped inmate running around and attempted to apprehend her. Drawing their weapons, two guards tried to fire at Kiosia, but her zubat released a thick haze, allowing Kiosia to reach the stairs to the first floor without a single scratch. As she skipped in her brown boots while exiting the stairwell, the clicking of tiny claws filled the air and Kiosia quickly found herself surrounded by four growlithe.

The puppy pokemon growled at her, before a command from above caused them to charge up four flamethrowers. Kiosia snapped her fingers and Zubat began to flap its wings quickly, releasing several air cutters. The winds sliced up the four fire type pokemon, giving Kiosia the opportunity to flee towards the entrance. She could see the light just ahead, but right as they were about to reach it, an alolan sandslash landed in front of the door. It roared, its iceberg spikes seeming much bigger than the average size. Kiosia stumbled a little, not sure how to get past this. She couldn't afford to wait too long or else she'd be caught; and except for Zubat all her other pokemon were locked in their balls. Kiosia clicked her tongue and nodded to Zubat. He screeched and released another haze but it barely phased their opponent. It released a powder snow that dispersed the haze then quickly followed up by a volley of icicle spears. Kiosia managed to duck away in time, but Zubat, still suffering from the chills of the powder snow, was struck. Kiosia dove to catch her partner, the poor thing's wing having taken the brunt of the strike. She turned as the sandslash towered over them, preparing a metal claw to end it all. Suddenly Kiosia was blinded by a bright light and Zubat disappeared from her arms. As the light faded, Kiosia saw a golbat between she and the sandslash. Her partner had evolved!

Golbat flapped its wings rapidly releasing a flurry of hot winds that Kiosia recognized as heat wave. It burned the sandslash, causing the pokemon to retreat and giving Kiosia access to the exit. Without needing any prompting, Kiosia sprinted out of the entrance and rushed for the docks where her crew was waiting. She could hear gunshots all around her but they bounced off of Golbat's protect as Kiosia scaled the ladder dropped down to her. She was welcomed by her crew with hearty cheers, and Kiosia could definitely say she couldn't wait to explore with her partner's new found power.


	4. Lurantis

To his horror, he realised he'd been this way before. They had warned him, of course, about the dangers of entering Lush Jungle, but the daring trainer from the Kalos region had decided not to listen. He had a fletchinder as a partner, after all, what could a few grass types do? Oh how wrong he had been. And now Ulrich McKay was lost deep in Lush Jungle with no exit in sight, and the sun slowly rising.

Ulrich ducked his head under some low hanging branches as he searched for the path that the Trial Captain, Mallow, had ordered him to stay on. Scratches covered his unprotected legs as he marched through the underbrush. Ulrich felt a branch catch on his cargo shorts and he stumbled, falling into a thorny bush. He cried out in pain, the thorns barely missing his hazel eyes. Ulrich started to push himself up when he heard the underbrush nearby crunch. Ulrich froze at the sound. It was too heavy a footstep for that to be human, so what could it have been? A pokemon? Ulrich would not be surprised if it was that passimian that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Ulrich listened carefully but dared not move until he heard the footsteps fade into the distance. He slowly pushed himself out of the thorn bush and inspected himself. Ulrich was starting to regret only wearing a red t-shirt and cargo shorts. He had been told Alola was very tropical in climate, but Lush Jungle was something else entirely. And as a result, his Caucasian skin was stained red from all the thorn cuts. He just wanted to get out of this place.

"Bruugo! Broo!" Ulrich's head snapped to the right at the sound. He spotted a passimian hanging from a tree nearby, his black backsack in its hands. Ulrich narrowed his eyes, the smug smirk on the white lemur's face showing that it was confident it could outwit him at any turn. The little troublemaker had stolen Ulrich's bag just as he was about to head out of the Lush Jungle. Despite being smaller than the average passimian, the pokemon had used its strong arms to shake Ulrich from his bag and steal all its contents, including everything from all six of Ulrich's pokemon to his only source of water and food. It had been sunset when his bag was stolen, so it had already been roughly eighteen hours since the passimian stole his bag. He still had fifty-four hours before he was in severe danger of dehydration, but he would probably force himself to leave before that happened. Besides, in the ever changing whether of Lush Jungle, Ulrich was not even sure he would last that long anyway.

Ulrich slowly stepped forward towards the passimian, its orange eyes watching the trainer's every move. Just as Ulrich got within leaping distance, the passimian stuck out its tongue at him and swung up into the tree, out of Ulrich's reach. Ulrich cried out in frustration and began to climb the tree after the teamwork pokemon. The passimian only climbed higher and higher, Ulrich following it as fast as he could. This was not an easy task for Ulrich. The poor black-haired boy kept stepping on branches too weak to hold him, causing him to slip and fall behind the passimian. It seemed, however, that this pokemon was not too bright, as it never changed trees. Finally, Ulrich felt he had cornered the passimian, the lemur-like pokemon sitting on one of the top branches in the tree. It stared down at him, waving its tail back and forth in anticipation.

"Give me back my bag!" Ulrich yelled as he grabbed onto the branch just below the passimian. The passimian merely snickered and stuck its butt in the air, waving its tail teasingly. Ulrich noticed his bag was now wrapped around the passimian's tail, making its retrieval a much more difficult task than before. Ulrich started to plan out how he would acquire the bag when the pokemon suddenly jumped, dropping his bag and scampered into the canopy as far away from Ulrich as possible. Ulrich did not have time to wonder what spooked the pokemon, as he reached out in an attempt to catch his bag. The straps slipped right through his grasp and tumbled down back to the ground below. Well his water bottle was definitely not going to survive the fall, that much Ulrich was sure of. As he stared after his black backsack, a pink shape caught his eye on the lower part of the tree, and Ulrich froze. He suddenly realized why the passimian had fled.

Mallow had mentioned that this was a trial site, so that there was a really strong pokemon that dwelled at this location. She had made sure to emphasize to stay on the path because as long as he did stray, he would not disturb this pokemon. However, because Ulrich had left the path, he had encroached on the Totem Pokemon's territory. Halfway down the tree, a lurantis stared up at him with fury filled red eyes. Ulrich swallowed nervously. One wrong move and he was bloom sickle food. Ulrich started to slowly reach for another branch, but even that slight movement set off the angry guardian. Using its claws, the lurantis charged up the tree. The force caused the tree to shake quite a bit at the top. Ulrich lost his grip and slipped, falling from the tree. The Kalos native knew he was falling straight for the lurantis and closed his eyes, hoping his end was merciful.

"Prip prip prip!" Ulrich heard the familiar cry of his partner and opened his eyes. He spotted an orange bird shoot up from the darkness below towards him. The lurantis swung its blade at it, but Ulrich's partner, Feu the fletchinder, dodged with ease. The ember bird shot up to its falling master and grabbed Ulrich's arm with its feet. Ulrich grabbed its leg with his other hand to help Feu. Feu chirped in what sounded like a chiding tone. Ulrich gave his friend a look, causing the fletchinder to snort a little. "Pri!" Flapping its pointed black and gold wings, Feu increased the distance between Ulrich and lurantis. Scorching flames erupted from its beak as it unleashed a flamethrower at the Totem Pokemon.

"Rruuri!" the lurantis screeched in pain. Feu and Ulrich took that opportunity to dive past the praying mantis to the ground. Feu lowered Ulrich back to the ground, allowing Ulrich to collect his bag and scattered pokeballs. It seemed that, upon impact, Feu's pokeball had been forcibly opened. It was lucky but Ulrich was not about to complain. Gathering up the other few scattered pokeballs, Ulrich stuffed everything in his bag. He was just starting to think he was out of the woods when there was a large crash behind him. Ulrich knew what it was before he even turned around. "Ruuu!" The man flinched at the angry cry and slowly looked over his shoulder to see the furious lurantis. It had one of its pink blades high in the air, golden light surrounding it. It was charging an attack! Ulrich dove to the side just as the Solar Blade came crashing down, obliterating the ground where he had just stood. With Feu flying right beside him, Ulrich began to flee through the forest. He could hear the angry screams of the lurantis along with the multiple crashes from what Ulrich could only assume where trees and other plants, but he dared not look back to confirm his assumption.

"Prrip! Prip pip!" Feu chirped, flying a little ahead of Ulrich to catch his attention. Ulrich looked at his partner and saw the bird wanted to be followed. Ulrich waved his hand, signaling Feu on. The ember bird began to lead Ulrich, ducking and weaving through underbrush and trees. Ulrich thought it might be a trick on his tired eyes, but he felt like the light was getting brighter in the jungle. Suddenly, Ulrich burst onto the path he had left eighteen hours before, but he did not stop to relax. The fiery cries of the lurantis were growing louder by the second. Ulrich turned and sprinted down the path, recognizing this part of the path as being close to the entrance to Lush Jungle. It was not long before he spotted the Trial Gate just up ahead, and Ulrich put every bit of energy he had left in him towards sprinting for it. Just when he thought he had made it, the lurantis burst from the trees and landed in between himself and the Trial Gate. Ulrich panted, sweating not only from the heat of the jungle but also breaking into a cold sweat from fear. He backed up slightly out of impulse. The Totem Pokemon was a lot larger than an average pokemon, Ulrich recalled hearing. This lurantis displayed that quality quite well in Ulrich's opinion. It raised its pink blade into the air again and began to charge when suddenly a voice called out,

"Lurantis! Halt!" The bloom sickle pokemon paused and then lowered its scythe, looked over its shoulder. Ulrich crumpled at the sound of the familiar voice. It was the Trial Captain, Mallow! "He did not mean to anger you! Please, go back into the Jungle." The lurantis hummed a moment before stomping off into the trees, leaving Ulrich, Mallow, and Feu to themselves. Mallow smiled and skipped over to Ulrich, offering him a hand. "Are you all right?

"How did you do that?" Ulrich asked, not even bothering to answer Mallow. Mallow cocked her head slightly, looking perplexed at the question before smiling again.

"It's easy! The best way to anyone's heart is through their stomach!" As if to agree, Ulrich's stomach growled. It had been eighteen hours since he had last eaten. Mallow giggled and pulled Ulrich to a standing position. "Come on!" she coaxed, "Let's go get you cleaned up! Lunch is on me."


End file.
